Lost
by alexloup99
Summary: This story takes place twenty years after Elsa's coronation, there will be flash back, also the story came to me when I found a broken snowflake necklace and so began the story. Lost a woman looking for her place in the world, her past cold , her present painful and her future unknown to her.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the beloved cast, however I am using them in this story board. The only thing that belongs to me is the miss spelled word and grammar issues, they are all mine.

Notes: I have never written a story for fan fiction or even for fun really, so please be kind to me as I pop my cherry with a Frozen story board. Any comments you may have about the story or about my writing please let me know I will try to fix them as I go along.

About the story: This story takes place twenty years after Elsa's coronation, there will be flash back, also the story came to me when I found a broken snowflake necklace and so began the story. Lost a woman looking for her place in the world, her past cold , her present painful and her future unknown to her.

Thank you: I would like to thank the person who reads this story, thank you for taken time out to read a story that I hope you enjoy. Please let know what you think of the story as well.

Thank you

?

Far north from the kingdom of Arendelle, laid a small kingdom between two large mountains. Looking at the kingdom itself was magical and powerful, the people where all busy rushing around preparing for the winter ahead of them all. However the castle itself stood over the people as a shadowy reminder of the king and his own powers. The king was viciously cruel to his own people, an acted against the throne was unheard of, as most lost their heads for talking badly about him or the kingdom however the men and women where luck not to face his dungeon. The king however in past few years had fallen ill and his only heir to his throne was his only daughter.

Unlike the king, she was very level-headed when came to the people of the kingdom, as her father had fallen ill people looked to her now for guidance in this time of need for all them. She was very beautiful and regal, her hair like the color of mike-chocolate sweet and loving, her skin kissed lightly by the sun and her eyes like two pools of warm caramel, her body frame was perfection to anyone who looked at her. Most kept their eyes low fearful of what the king would say if he found out of the lustful ideals they had about his only daughter.

The dungeon was still a place to fear, a heartless place, the cold steel of the bars would feel anyone with fear to behind them, the air cold and filled with you fears as your breath became heard to taken in. The smell of human waste and blood fill a person lungs to where you wish your own breath was never needed, people in the cages pulling at you to save them from this pain filled your ears as your own voice was lost in the madness. This was a living nightmare for anyone but these where the lucky ones after a few years of being in cages these men and women where free as slaves to the king until their own death or if the king wished until he asked for your blood.

At the end of this hallway from hall, a steel door stood alone full of rust, weaken by the years of it being used, had taken its toll on the door but behind the door a young woman laid in mud her arms wrapped around her legs and her head down. Over the years her chains began decaying in front of her as she did nothing only a small breath was let out to show sings of life as her head never lifted to the door as she waited praying for death to open the door. There was only the small light from the bottom of the door to tell what it was light a small light let her know it was day and nothing was night. She knew there was a reason behind it from the king to make sure she would go mad from it to know another day had come in went and she still lived.

She had been in this cage from a very young age as she grew so did her chains but even that had not changed in many years. The young woman name is Lost, she knows she had a mother and father that loved her but she could not remember where they lived or what they looked like anymore just voices in her head now as the memory of them both fade away over time, replaced with the pain the king felt was needed from such a monster.

(Flashback)

Lost was found in the village running through it crying as ice followed behind her. A guard of the king stopped her as his feet began to freeze as the ice crawled up his legs, people began to yell out call her demon, witch even monster as a few other guards took her to the king. His judgment was for Lost to stay in the dungeon until she could control her powers and the to join his army. She had to pledge her allegiance to him and the throne to do as he willed without question.

Lost could not control her powers at such a young age they would come and go as they pleased. This angered the king as he began to with holding food and water from her but still nothing worked. This when her cage was built for her as she grew so did her powers, she was able to freeze the bars and break free and did so as she helped other out their cages as well, trying to free herself and everyone with her. This did not work her powers still could not break the stone walls as the years pasted her cage was ready for her.

In the small room with only dirt floors unless she stood where her chains laid, she was told to stand as they placed chains on her feet and hands covering them to ensure her powers could not be used. The king stood at the door with a small child as his leg telling her that this how you deal with a person who will not honor the throne not matter the age. Lost looked at the child a small girl with light brown eyes and hair to match, as the child nodded and hide behind him.

"Last time Lost control your powers and pledge yourself to me," the king said his tone harsh and boomed threw the small room.

" I can't," Lost voice low and soft as a whisper full of fear.

The door closed and nothing could stop what the king did to her after that. For six years food was with held from her for weeks at a time and the food brought to her was old, something the flies would not even eat. Water was not a problem when it rained but was never given any by the king. The king would come down once a week or when he felt like hitting someone to the room where Lost called home, with whip in hand he would began to hit her yelling at her to control her powers to join him. He began to hang her upside down after a while as she watched the blood fall from her hair, as the blood poured out of her back, the warmth of her own blood her only friend in this cold place. Lost began to learn the less she cried, showed her powers and yelled the less the king wanted from her. A few years of her beatings and her tears stopped, a few more and her yells stopped and only a few more years and her powers stopped showing in front of him. The king grew tired of her only after a year of nothing coming from Lost lips or any sings of her powers.

"Lost, Lost," A woman cried from behind the door, it was the voice of the woman who saved Lost so many years ago from her father's whip as she pulled on the door only opening to where her slim body could make it threw. Her voice shallow and weak from pulling the door but still excited at the same time as she ran to and fell in front of her.

"Lost it has happen my father is died, you are free now," the woman said as she put her hand on Lost face to pull those bright green eyes to her own.

Lost eyes flattered open as she looked at the queen in the eyes as a tear ran down her face as she spoke, "Your majesty, thank you," her voice weak only above a whisper.

"No Lost it is I who should thank you, now let's get the chains off you," The queen said as she removed the rusted chains from her feet and hands the pressure of them being removed made Lost moan as they feel to the floor for what would be the last time.

"Can you walk," The queen asked as the knead down to help Lost to her feet.

"I think so… with a little help," Lost said as she led on the queen for support as she stood up and took her first steps to freedom. Once they made outside Lost could seem the winter air and the freedom that came with it. Lost smiled as she lead more on the queen. As they both took in the sunset together it was a perfect ending for the day as Lost took in all the colors of winter and the reds and pinks of the falling sun.

Once inside the queen's bed chambers Lost was sat down by a man who carried her up the stairs as she could not make them on her own, The queen rushed threw her orders for food and drink as well as clothing. Lost looked around the room it was huge compared to anything she could remember. The queen looked at the newly freed inmate her dress nothing more than a rage covering some of her body, the blood and dirt covering the rest her hair full of mud, blood and tears, her hair color had faded it was a disgusting reminder of her father's look at human life. The queen tried to not show fear or sadness to this woman but one could not help but feel it looking at her.

Soon Lost had a meal that would last a lifetime to finish but she could not eat more than a few bites and looking up at the queen fearful she would be put back into her hell she tried to eat more but her body would not let her.

"Am sorry your majesty but I can not any more, am sorry please forgive me," Lost said as she feel to her knees hoping this would help.

"There nothing to forgive, we are friends," The queen said and lead down to touch Lost on the back only to have her jump in fear. The queen tried to clam her down by slowing down her voice and talking calmly to her friend, "Please call me Ava, I only wish to help as I did in the dungeon." Lost eyes when clouded over as yet another flash back happen to her as tears ran down her face.

( Flashback)

Lost would wait for the door to open not knowing who would enter she lived in fear that the king would once again walk threw the door and the whipping would began once more. A warm voice came threw at night as she closed the door with only candle light to help guild her into the room. "Lost I brought what I could," as the young woman showed her the food she brought to her on this night. Lost quickly took it and began to eat, with a smile on her face they both began to talk at night was the only time that was safe for them to share anything with each other.

"Lost I have a question for you," Ava asked as she smiled at her friend eating away at the only meal she had all day. Lost nodded as Ava moved around trying to find the words to ask such a question, " Do you still have your powers?" Lost smiled as she looked up at the woman looking down at her chains covering her feet but her hands free while she eat. Lost said nothing as she hand back the food to Ava and with a small wave of her hand a blue light began to show as the air began to become colder and in her hands Lost made a rose from the ice and snow in her hands before handing it to her friend. "How did you know how to make a flower," as she looked at the rose perfectly done but very cold as well. Lost smiled as she took her hand and placed on the necklace her friend was wearing of the same rose. Ava smiled as the both looked at each other for a long time until Ava kissed Lost on the cheek and said "thank and good night."

"Lost, Lost," the warm voice brought her back to the present time as she looked up at Ava and smiled. "The bath is ready for you, I will help you into the tube." Lost stood up as best she could and walked to threw the doors to the very large tube the smell of roses and other flowers filled her nose. Looking at the clean water Lost smiled as she lead over to feel the warm water on her fingers as she looked at the once again how pale her skin was from the dirt and blood that once covered them. Ava smiled at her friend and said, "I will leave you to clean yourself and I come a check on you later I have a few things I need to take care of."

Alone with herself Lost looked at the clean water and smiled thinking to herself is I gave died than this heaven. Lost took off the rage that covered her body as she slowly got into the water, she had never see her body nude before and watching as the water began to remove all the dirt and blood from her skin was magic in itself. Lost pick up a sponge and filled it with water and poured over her shoulder watching little by little her skin coming clean. Lost had never been so happy in all her life as her skin was clean. It was not long until Lost lower her head under the water and the water began to change into a red color from the blood that was in her hair. As she rose up from the water there stood her friend Ava smiling at her.

"Lost we need to let out this water and wash your hair as well, please may I help," Ava asked as she pulled up her sleeve to let out the dirty water. Lost sat the in tube as the water let out and all the dirt when down the drain with it. Ava had woman coming back into the bath room with new water, Lost hair was still wet as Ava began to wash her hair. The once thought to light red hair was turning white almost as it began to come clean as well. A few buckets of water later and Lost was a clean as anyone could get her. Lost was dried herself as she looked up at Ava and smiled looking at her own skin.

"I never thought I was so white," Lost said as she looked at her own hands and body.

"Lost there something I want to show you," Ava said as took Lost by the hand and brought her to a mirror where Lost could look at herself for the first time. Lost looked for the longest time at both them in the mirror and Lost looked at herself as if she was a stranger, "Am a woman like you, I have green eyes and white hair and look at my teeth they are was white as my skin, look," Lost voice was filled with happiness as she looked at herself and finally knew what the rest of the word could see. Ava came up behind her not want to stop her for looking at herself, "Yes you are very beautiful," Ava said as she held a hair brush in her hand. Now come set down and I brush your hair and we can get some rest. Lost watched as Ava brush her hair and they spoke about how clean Lost was and how better she felt now. As they both laid in over side bed, Lost rolled over to look at her friend.

"Ava," Lost said softly as she waited to see if her friend was a sleep.

"Yes, Lost," Ava said as she looked her friend in the eyes her face had a hug smile on it.

"Can we do this every night," Lost asked.

"Yes, Lost every night you wish too," Ava said as she kissed Lost on the forehead.

"Good, night Ava," Lost said as she closed her eyes

"Good night Lost, sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

**Disclaimer and Notes: **I do not own any of the rights to Frozen or the cast, however I did use them in my story board. This story will be rated M not only for strong language but sex and other content. However I do own the miss spelled words and grammar issues they are all mine.

**Notes: **I have never written a story so please be kind to me. Please if have any notes or anything, like great ideals for this story please share them with me. How I came up with Lost was finding a broken snowflake necklace.

**Settings: **I have set this story up about 20 years after Elsa coronation, there will be flash backs and I will bold them to make sure you as a reader are not lost as well.

**Thank you: **I would like to thank any who takes the time to read and comment on this story.

**Sorry it is so long and they may all be this way am sorry **

**- Alex**

* * *

Lost

Late fall in Arendelle was always intoxicating to everyone, the winter ball would soon be at hand. The trees losing the last of it's leaves and the cool wind would send everyone inside but the people of Arendelle full of joy, some how this feeling kept them all warm. The ball has always held more meaning to everyone in Arendelle not only would the queen make the ball room floor a sheet of ice but also the return of princess Anna and her family. However everyone one who lived in the kingdom would get to come to this ball of all ages. This was one more way for the queen to show she cared for each of them and their families. The kingdom seems to come alive with people flying the royal colors from their homes to the way they dressed. As the last few leaves fell from the tress but it was the smells is what drew Elsa to her own balcony away from the piles of paper work and her duties as the queen of Arendelle. Looking down at her kingdom that laid at her feet, she could see the contentment on all their faces as they passed by each other says a few hellos, this warmed the queen to know she was a part of the joy.

It was in that moment Elsa saw a young girl maybe five in age running threw, her light blonde hair and pale skin as she began to yell, "No please don't." She would repeat herself over and over again and the queen was frozen on her balcony as she watched. Fear began to running threw her body she could not speck nor do anything but watch. Soon a older man in a navy blue suit was running behind the little girl and he pick her up and began to tickle her as she cried out once more, "No daddy, please don't." The father held his child tightly as they both rested from the play fight they had shared. When the queen could see the child began to tickle her father and they both began to play once again. Elsa looked down at her hands at that moment and her knuckles where red and her balcony covered in ice, it was a moment when she could feel the pain of years building inside of her.

A man voice reserved in tone called to queen on the other side of her chamber door, "Your majesty, Princess Anna to see you."

Elsa however was engrossed with her own day-dream of what life would be like if she had found love and had her own family.

_**(A day- dream of Queen Elsa) **_

_Elsa's day-dream began with a small a voice calling to her from the bathroom, as Elsa walked to the door to see a small most likely about five years old little girl setting in her set playing with her make-up. The child had on her own light blue dress, her make-up done all over her eyes and lips, words could not express the joy, Elsa felt seeing this from the doorway. Elsa smiled as she kneed down to look the child in the those bright blue eyes that matched her own, she began to clean off the make-up from the child's face as she could hear a man's voice calling to her from inside the bedroom as the child ran out of the bathroom calling for her father. _

Once again a knock a the door and the same man's voice "Your majesty, Princess Anna to see you," his voice a little louder as Elsa's day-dream vanished before her eyes. Elsa voice a little discourage said, "Yes, please send them in."

The guard open the door as two chattering children rushed into the bedroom chambers. Their voices filled the room with so much life, from once a gloomy room. The joy the children brought to the room both them asking the same question over and over again, "Aunt Elsa will you do the snow, please." Both children with the same pair of light brown eyes looked at their aunt as she place her hand around their faces before saying a word, taken in the two sweet children. "After your mother and I talk and after dinner. I do not see why not as long as your mother and father say it is fine." Both children looked at Anna as she nodded, both ran to find their father yelling at him as both left the room.

"You don't have to say it, I know they both remind you of me," Anna said her voice a little tired but full of joy.

"Well they are just like their mother," Elsa said as she sat next to her sister on the bed. They sat in the quite to give Anna time to recover from not only the trip but the wild bunch she call her children.

"So where is my brother-in-law at anyway, I have yet to see him," Elsa said knowing that this would make Anna face light up just from the thought of her husband.

"He in the stables with Sven and Spike," Anna as her smile grew.

"Spike," Elsa said questioning the name as well.

"Spike is our new reindeer, it's a cute story on how we got him," Anna said as she began the story of the new found reindeer and his name. From what Elsa could put together from her sister talking a mile to nothing was Spike was found by her son Aaron who is nine in the woods and Kristy her daughter who was five named him because of his hair. Sven and Spike have been close from moment one. Elsa smiled as her sister when on with her story just watching her telling a story was as if she was in her own play, she could never be still when she talked she used her whole body. Elsa took in this time with her sister no matter how scatter brained the story was.

Anna finally took a breath, mainly because it was needed, "Here I am going on and on about a silly reindeer and I have not asked how you have been, am sorry Elsa how are you."

Elsa smiled knowing her sister could see that she had went on for a while about the story. Elsa laughed putting her hand to her mouth to cover up her smile as she cleared her voice see the look on her sister's face waiting of answer.

"I am fine, better now that you are here," Elsa said as she took her sisters hand again. The two had been thew so much the the few years that had with each other and the lies they both where feed by their father. Their father had told Anna that Elsa was sick that the reason why they had their own rooms Elsa knew the reason but his fears had become her own.

Anna looked down at her sister's hand a saw a ring on her finger knowing that this was an engagement-ring. The ring itself was plan white gold band and a simple stone in the middle, Elsa had never been one for jewelry and her engagement- ring stated just that . Anna held up her sister's hand before saying, "Who is the lucky guy," with this huge smile on her face.

Elsa pulled her hand away as she said, "William," the words where cold as she pulled away.

"You hate him," Anna said her voice no louder than her own breath.

"I do not hate him," Elsa said her voice harsh and cold.

"Yes you do," Anna said as she walked in front of her sister to look her right in the eyes as she spoke again, "His wife dies and two weeks later he sending you gifts anything to win you affection, all he wants to is be know as the man who beds the ice queen and your giving that to him," her words grew cold as did the room with each word spoken to her sister.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said as the bedroom floor turned to ice with one foot hitting the floor hard.

They both became quit knowing Elsa anger was the cause of the ice and the room becoming so much colder than before. Elsa could not hide her anger or her fears from her sister any longer, she wanted to so badly and wished her life was as easy as her sister's is now.

"Then tell me why," Anna said demanding to know her sister's reasoning for marriage to such a man.

"You want to know why, I will tell you why because I have no children, am a lonely old woman who has no one to take my place, the people of Arendelle are demanding to know who will take my place once I am no loner, an alliance has been made with William and his country, their army is great and ours," Elsa paused more a moment to find the right word for it, "Without me no one really fears our army, with this treaty our people with be protected from war," Elsa said as she looked away from her sister and began to walk the floor of ice.

"What about you Elsa what about love, what about the dreams you had," Anna asked trying to reach for her sister.

"They melted away along with the hope of finding love, this all I have to give to our people and if I do not have a child, then the people are to govern themselves with your help, it written in our agreement as well," Elsa said as she hand the document over to Anna to read over.

Anna began to read the pages that she did not understand what all this meant to Arendelle but could read clearly that "Elsa is to remove the ice kingdom from the north mountain once William and Elsa announce their engagement."

"When do plan on telling about your engagement then," Anna asked as she threw the paper back on the desk.

"The winters ball, then I leave to remove," Elsa could not finish the words her eyes began to fill with tears as she sat at her desk placing her hands over her face and tears began to fall.

"You miss her don't you," Anna asked as she tried to comfort her sister but nothing seemed to stop the tears, as Elsa only nodded her head never looking up at her sister.


End file.
